Water Stone
= Water Stone = |} |- | |- | |} The Water Stone (Japanese: みずのいし Water Stone) is a type of Evolution stone introduced in Generation I. Price |} In the Generation V games, the Water Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Water Stone. * Causes Poliwhirl to evolve into Poliwrath * Causes Shellder to evolve into Cloyster * Causes Staryu to evolve into Starmie * Causes Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon * Causes Lombre to evolve into Ludicolo * Causes Panpour to evolve into Simipour Other uses In Pokémon Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver, in the Ruins of Alph, the player requires a Water Stone to open the hidden room in the southwestern chamber. In Pokémon Crystal, the player simply needs to have it in their Bag. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, they need to use it while facing the wall. Description |} Acquisition |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Water Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Water Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |} Effect If the player offers a Water Stone at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, Poliwhirl, Shellder, Staryu, and Eevee can be evolvedinto Poliwrath, Cloyster, Starmie, and Vaporeon, respectively. This consumes the Water Stone. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |} Acquisition |} In the anime A Water Stone in the anime The Water Stone debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers as part of a collection held by the Eevee brothers. In Once in a Mawile, a Water Stone belonging to Samantha appeared; Brock's Lombre used it to evolve into Ludicolo. This is the first time that a main character's Pokémon evolved via an Evolution stone onscreen. Professor Oak gave a Water Stone to a wild Lombre in A Faux Oak Finish! so that it could evolve into Ludicolo. In Last Call — First Round!, Ursula used a Water Stone and a Fire Stone during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival to evolve her two Eevee, making them into a Vaporeon and Flareon, respectively. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Water Stone along with all of the other Evolution stones available as of Generation V. A full set of Evolution stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. * Rainer backed by a Water Stone in The Battling Eevee Brothers! * Lombre holding a Water Stone in Once in a Mawile * A Politoed holding a Water Stone in A Faux Oak Finish! In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Evolution stones in The Electric Tale of Pikachu The focus of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! was Evolution stones. Misty hoped to buy a Water Stone for her Poliwhirl in Stone Town, a town on Dream Island where all the Evolution stones in the Pokémon world come from. However, she couldn't afford one, remarking that an inexpensive one might make the evolution go bad. Misty was later given a Water Stone by Mikey, who was being pressured to join the "Knights of the E Stone", a club which requires members to own a Pokémon evolved by an Evolution stone. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Water Stone in Pokémon Adventures In Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, Red's Poliwhirl was able to evolve into a Poliwrath with the help of a Water Stone when they were thrown into the water in Vermilion Harbor, although the cause of his evolution wasn't revealed until the Yellow chapter. In The Kindest Tentacruel, the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman told Yellow about a legend of an underwater dome at the bottom of Vermilion Harbor, housing a set of Evolution stones which, unlike normal stones, did not disappear after making a Pokémon evolve, allowing them to be used repeatedly. The cause of Red's Poliwhirl's evolution had been one of these said stones, proving the legend to be true. Yellow was later led to the dome by a wild Tentacruel, finding a Leaf Stone in it, but the Fire, Thunder, and Water Stones were missing. Later, it was revealed that Giovanni had given them to Red so he could freely evolve and devolve his Eevee. In Mowing Down Ludicolo, Shelly used a Water Stone to evolve her Lombre into a Ludicolo while battling against Sapphire's Pokémon. In Triple Threat, Cilan, Chili, and Cress used a Leaf Stone, Fire Stone, and Water Stone to evolve their Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour into Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour, respectively, during their battle against the Shadow Triad. Trivia * Through a glitch in the Generation I games, Pokémon that would normally require an Evolution stone to evolve can be evolved without it, provided that the Pokémon levels up in the battle and the player has sent out a specific Pokémon in the same battle. In the case of the Water Stone, this Pokémon is Onix. In other languages |} Category:Stone Category:Evolution Stone Category:Water Stone